


Artwork for Love in the Strangest Places

by dracox_serdriel



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215029">Love in the Strangest Places</a><a> by </a><a href="http://navaan.livejournal.com/">Naveen</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Love in the Strangest Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naveen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Naveen).



The art masterpost for [Love in the Strangest Places](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215029) [[LJ](http://navaan.livejournal.com/151549.html)] by [Navaan](http://navaan.livejournal.com/) for [Scifi Big Bang](http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com/) 2014.

Jump to a particular piece made for Love in the Strangest Places.

  
Captured • Bedtime • Other Dimensional Alien • Banners • Sketchbook  


## Captured

_In the beginning of their imprisonment the Master made sure to kill Jack multiple times a day in front of a horrified and sickened Doctor._

 **Title** : Captured  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : The Doctor (Tenth), Captain Jack Harkness

## Bedtime

_Then a weight settled down beside him. When he opened his eyes the Doctor was lying down on the mattress beside him. His friend looked as tired as he himself felt. And Jack noted, he hasn't even discarded his coat, just sprawled down on his back, seemingly too tired to care._

 **Title** : Bedtime  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Pencils and Inking Pens on Drawing Paper  
 **Characters** : The Doctor (Tenth), Captain Jack Harkness

## Other Dimensional Alien

_A bulb of light, an unearthly color like ever he'd seen was hovering in the air right in front of the Doctor. He stepped closer cautiously._

 **Title** : Other Dimensional Alien  
 **Medium** : Prismacolor Markers on #234 Paper  
 **Characters** : The Doctor (Tenth), Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato

## Banners

## Sketchbook

  
      

  
      


End file.
